Never Been Kissed
by ConteurCG
Summary: Rukia discovers Ichigo's secret. He's never been kissed! Fortunately, he has someone who's more than willing to teach him. [Ichigo x Rukia] ONE SHOT. LIME.


_A/N: Well, I got a request for an Ichigo/ Rukia pairing. I've never written for this pair before but, I tried to do them justice. It's never too late to send requests so feel free to review or PM me._

* * *

"That movie was _horrible_."

"It was not! It was extremely beautiful." Rukia argued, dabbing at the tears that had swelled in her eyes. She loved when it was her turn to pick the movie for movie night.

Ichigo scoffed. "Beautiful? Psh, it was way too mushy."

"If by mushy, you mean passionately romantic then yes, it was."

"Oh please. It was disgusting. Just two full hours of people smashing their lips together."

"'Smashing their lips together?' Is that what you refer to as kissing? You sound like you've never even been kissed before." Rukia laughed jokingly. She was waiting for Ichigo to remark, already coming up with a comment to retaliate.

"..."

She looked over at Ichigo, who had his eyes darted from her gaze, his cheeks dusted to a light shade of pink. '_There's no way...'_ She thought to herself.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, interrupting the brief silence in the room.

"What?" He replied, his eyes still darted from her gaze.

"Have you ever been kissed?" She asked softly, causing his cheeks to flush to a deeper shade of pink. She felt her eyes widening at his reaction.

"Wait, you've never been kissed?!" The expression on her face was a mixture of shock and pity.

"It's not a big deal, okay? It just never happened." He kept his eyes away from her, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly.

"It is _so_ a big deal. How is this even possible? Have you never had a girlfriend?"

Ichigo blushed deeper as he turned slightly away from her, cursing his lack of ability in controlling his expression. Rukia gasped dramatically.

"No way! Ichigo is a girlfriendless prude."

"Well you don't have to say it like that!"

"Well you are."

Ichigo sighed, pulling his feet up onto the couch. "I've just had a lot to deal with my entire life. Ya know with my mom's death, and then the whole 'Soul Reaper thing'. I haven't really had the time to sit around worrying about girlfriends and things like that."

"Well, I guess you're right." She admitted softly, nodding her head at the realization. "But it's just so sad and depressing."

Ichigo frowned. "Stop making it seem so dramatic. I told you, it's just two people smashing their lips together."

"Would you stop calling it that! It's not two people 'smashing their lips together'." She emphasized with air quotes and a mocking tone before becoming serious again. " It's a beautful display of affection."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Same thing."

"It is not the same thing!" Rukia shouted, getting up from the couch and standing in front of him. "Now get up."

Ichigo looked up at her, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I shall show you the beauty of a kiss."

Ichigo felt himself blushing. "What do you mean?"

"I'll give you your first kiss." She stated before grabbing his hands, pulling him to stand up in front of her.

"Uh..Rukia," Ichigo started, rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly. "I'm flattered but, I uh...well, I kinda..um...think of you as a sister."

*PUNCH*

Ichigo doubled over in pain. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"I don't like you, you idiot!"

"So why do you want to kiss me?"

"Excuse me? You should be glad you have a gorgeous female who's willing to lock lips with an idiot like you."

Ichigo glanced around the room dramatically. "There's a gorgeous female? Where?"

*PUNCH*

"Ow! That one really hurt."

"Remember that the next time you feel like being sarcastic." She put her threatening fist down and pulled out some chappy chapstick, quickly rubbing it across her lips.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting prepared."

"So you're actually serious about this." Ichigo felt himself blushing lightly. The idea of kissing Rukia, well pretty much the idea of kissing anyone, was a little too much for him to handle. He knew he would eventually have to kiss someone at some point, and he definitely didn't want to have to worry about making a complete fool of himself. He couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to this.

"Okay, now show me what you would do in a real situation." Rukia order, crossing her arms and staring at him expectantly.

Ichigo blushed nervously before closing his eyes. He puckered his lips and leaned forward harshly.

*SMACK*

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"What _was _that? You looked like you were going to suck my face off."

"I was _trying_ to kiss you." Ichigo mumbled indignantly, placing a hand on his bruised cheek.

"Don't ever do that again." She sighed as she brought two fingers to her temple, shaking her head slightly in disappointment. "You need this a lot more than I thought."

"Gimme a break. I didn't think it was such a complicated task." Ichigo complained, suddenly feeling a lot more insecure about kissing anyone in the future.

"Well it is for you." She took a step closer to him, closing the small gap between them. "When you feel the time is right to kiss someone, you're most likely going to have feelings for this person, so you should show them that."

"How?"

"Okay, I'll be you and you be the girl."

"Girl?" Ichigo reiterated, his brow risen in bewilderment.

"Yes, so just pretend you're your future girlfriend or something."

Ichigo hesitated before awkwardly placing a hand on his hip, attempting to bat his eyelashes seductively. Rukia doubled over, holding her stomach as she laughed uncontrollably.

"I thought we were supposed to take this seriously." Ichigo mumbled in an irate tone.

"I know, I know." She said between gasps. "But that was just way too funny." She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "Okay, so just stand there and I'll pretend to be you." He did as he was told.

She brought a hand to his face, gently brushing his cheek as she spoke. "You have to be gentle with a girl, Ichigo. Show her that you care."

Rukia proceeded to place a hand around his waist, bringing him closer to her body. He felt himself blushing lightly as she looked deep into his eyes, caressing his cheek with her thumb. She brought her face closer to him, her eyes slowly dimming as she approached him. Ichigo closed his eyes, preparing himself for the warmth of her lips. She stopped right before their lips met, their faces just a breath away from each other. She pulled back from him, her expression looking less intense.

"Well, that's how you do it. Now you try."

Ichigo, shaking the uneasy feeling from that brief intimate moment, took a deep breath, nervously reaching a hand up to cradle her face. He wrapped a muscular arm around her small waist, bringing her body closer to him. He looked into her eyes, trying to return the deep gaze she had given him before. Then he brought his face closer to her, slowly closing his eyes as prepared himself for the impact of her lips. His heart pounded wildly against his chest and he couldn't help but feel slightly eager to kiss her. It was a feeling he never felt before and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Rukia placed her hands on his chest, stopping him just before their lips met.

"That was wonderful, Ichigo." She smiled up at him, feeling proud that she had finally taught him something. "Okay, now for the actual kissing." She felt Ichigo tense up at the mention of them locking lips and she placed her hands on his shoulders reassuringly, looking up into his worried brown eyes with as much sincerity as she could. He calmed down slightly at her gaze.

Once again, Rukia brought her face closer to him, this time not stopping before their lips met. Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt the softness of a woman's lips for the first time. She pulled away quickly, smiling at him.

"It wasn't so bad, right?"

Ichigo nodded, unable to find the words to express how he was feeling. He hadn't expected the kiss to feel so... gentle, so soft. He found himself blushing again, eager to continue their session.

"Okay, I'll kiss you again. This time, I'll stay a little longer." He nodded once more, placing an arm around her waist.

She kissed him again, putting more force into it than the last. Bringing an arm around his neck as the other reached up to play with the back of his hair. Ichigo felt his heart beating faster as the kiss progressed, heat gradually rising in his body. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he pulled her closer to him, pressing himself tightly against her small frame. Rukia pulled away from him with a deep breath, her cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink. He kept his arms around her waist, not truly wanting to let her go just yet.

"Wow, that was pretty good." She admitted, looking up into his eyes and suddenly feeling the urge to kiss him again. She didn't hesitate, abruptly pulling him down into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply, her tongue on his bottom lip in a silent plead for entrance. He parted his lips slightly, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. The smooth muscle quickly worked its way in, his own tongue meeting hers in a war for dominance. Ichigo felt himself getting anxious, an arousal suddenly growing at his body's core.

She felt him pressing against her, his hands slowly starting to caress her body. She was surprised by his actions, not expecting him to to touch her so forcefully. He suddenly pulled away from her, leaving her lips feeling cold at the loss of warmth. She quickly found it replaced on her neck, his lips leaving a trail of kisses to her shoulder.

She couldn't stop the moan that escaped from her lips, causing Ichigo to grow harder at the sound of it. He ran his hands along her body, his callused fingers feeling rough against her exposed skin. She felt his erection pressing against her stomach. She brought a hand to it, gripping him firmly through the the thin fabric of his pants. She felt him moan against the skin of her neck, his hips jerking forward instinctively. He pulled away from her to breathe, feeling slightly dizzy and overwhelmed, his cheeks were flushed.

A thick silence fell over the room. Neither had expected their kiss to go so far. Ichigo cleared his throat, removing his arm from around her waist awkwardly. Rukia decided to speak first.

"...well, um...you learn pretty fast." She chuckled softly in attempt to lighten the mood. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, well uh...you were a pretty good teacher." He looked away from her, trying to calm his lingering erection.

"Thanks." She started, straightening out her dress as she regained her composure. " Now I hope you still don't think a kiss is just two people smashing their lips together."

"No, not anymore." He looked back towards her, contemplating whether to ask her something. "Um, Rukia?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

He hesitated before speaking, his eyes quickly darting away from her. "Do you, um, maybe, uh.. wanna do this again? Ya know, just as friends?" He closed his eyes, expecting to the impact of her fist on his stomach. Much to his surprise, he felt a pair of soft lips press against his own. He kissed back, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away from him softly, opening her eyes to meet his medium brown gaze.

She smiled up at him, her violet eyes gleaming. "Yeah, I can still teach you a thing or two."

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW._**


End file.
